


The Thief, the King, and the Son Glossary

by AlorinDanya (achangeofmagic)



Series: The Thief, the King, and the Son [4]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Glossary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achangeofmagic/pseuds/AlorinDanya
Summary: Because my story "The Thief, the King, and the Son" is so massive, I have created a guide to help me and any possible readers to keep track of things. This glossary is ever expanding, so it will have updates as the story goes along.
Series: The Thief, the King, and the Son [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764334
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Thief, the King, and the Son Glossary

**Time period**

6-7 years after Sarah’s run through the Labyrinth. 1993

* * *

**Main Characters**

Jareth : Half-Fae. Is 4000 years old. Has been a king of the Labyrinth for 3000 years. 600 years ago is when he killed Ronna. 20 years ago is when he met Sarah when she was 3. 6-7 years ago is when Sarah did her run, 3 months later she married him and cursed him to be an owl for 6 years. Son of King Sabian and Anthea, a half human, making him a quarter human. (yellow aura) [David Bowie] 

Sarah : Human. 23 years old, Champion of the Labyrinth at age 15. Mother at age 16 to Brendon. Wife of Jareth. (blue aura) [Jennifer Connelly]

Brendon : Half-Fae. Sarah’s 6 year old son with the Goblin King. Full name Brendon Cormak (name means 'Prince, son of defilement'). Being a quarter Fae, he has magic of his own. He wished to know his father, which broke the curse that had been placed on Jareth by Sarah at his conception.

* * *

**Characters on Earth**

Joey Carlson : Sarah’s 12 year old cousin, son of Roy and Irene Carlson. Full name Joseph Elliot. Joey’s distrust of Jareth leads him to let Sarah know of the Goblin King’s return. He becomes keeper of the book when Jareth and Sarah are on the quest to retrieve the kidnapped boys.

Irene Carlson : Sarah's paternal aunt, wife of Roy. Mother of Joey. Age 43. Dreamer at heart, sees the best in people. [Imelda Staunton] 

Roy Carlson : Sarah’s uncle by marriage to her aunt Irene. Father of Joey. Age 47. He is the first to encounter the Goblin King on Earth. [Tony Shaloub]

Linda Williams : Sarah’s 42 year old mother. Linda had Sarah when she was 21 and wished Sarah to the Goblin King when the girl was 3 years old, frustrated at sacrificing her dreams to care for her daughter. Her journey through the Labyrinth showed her Sarah wasn’t what was holding her back, it was her marriage to Robert Williams. [Mimi Rogers]

Toby Williams : Sarah’s 8 year old half-brother. Son of Robert and Karen. Sarah wished him away when he was a baby, but he doesn’t remember it. His best friend is his 6 year old nephew, Brendon.

Robert Williams : Father of Sarah and Toby. Age 45. 

Donna : Sarah’s closest friend and co-worker, married to Thomas, who teaches Toby and Brendon in school. Age 35. [Anika Noni Rose]

* * *

**Characters of the Underground**

Corbin : Jareth’s younger half-brother. Their father, Sabian, married a full blood Fae who hated mixed blood. Corbin never followed in his mother’s ideals. He longs for freedom for all of magic kind, half bloods and non-magics alike. He is king of Denobrega, residing in the capitol city of Fen Lear. (green aura) [Ioan Gruffud]

Cestral : Troll Queen, elven wife of Frokna. Jareth’s closest friend. 600 years ago, Jareth saved her life but she lost her first pregnancy from the attack on her. Took her 600 years to get pregnant again. Cestral is a Seer, like her father, Tsojin. [Norah Jones]

Frokna : Troll King, an actual Troll. Red hair. Member of the Council

Gelyna : Daughter of Empress Malora and Orin. She speaks for her mother in Council but has no kingdom of her own. (knows English) [Brittany Murphy]

Holt : Captain of the Guard in Denobrega. (knows English). [Taye Diggs]

Fastred: Fae (does not know English) Seer of Denobrega [Chad Allen]

Phaedra : human (knows English). Sent to seek out human slaves in Moiraech, she is captured and becomes a slave of Troy. He rapes her, which is how she has magic but doesn’t know how to use it. She loves to sing and make others happy, which Troy exploited. [Amy Yazbeck] 

Micah : Half-Fae. (knows English) Half-Fae. General in the army of Denobrega. [Charlie Cox]

Charlie Malone: Human from Earth wished away by his actress mother. He wants to keep the Christmas spirit. [James Earl Jones]

Yanic : Human with magic. (knows English) 80 years old, born human but has some magic because his mistress Gelyna tricked him in to drinking her Fae blood when he was young. Has the powers of an Aeslin Sage. [Peter O'Toole]

Sul/Arch/Ragin : Soldiers of Denobrega sent with Micah to observe Orin’s Settlement.

Tsojin : Elf. Elven King of the land Sendai. Oldest being in the Underground and closest friend of Empress Malora. Like his daughter, he is a Seer. [Jet Li]

Malora : Fae. Empress of the Undground and most powerful being. She is an Aislen Sage. (knows English) [Miranda Richardson]

Troy : Fae (knows English) King of the kingdom Moiraech. He and Jareth were rivals in their youth. Jareth was sold to him as a slave when Jareth’s step-mother betrayed him. [Alan Tudyk]

Orin : Fae. Ex-lover of Malora. Father of Gelyna. He would not be made equal ruler with Malora, causing a rift between them. Through a prophecy of a Liberator who would change how the Underground was ruled, Orin found who he thought was to fulfill the prophecy in Malora’s servant girl, Ronna. He and Ronna flee, but not before Malora beats Ronna, causing her to miscarry her child. They seek shelter in Denobrega, where mixed blood was not shunned. Orin is allowed by King Sabian to create the human settlement in the Epsoney region of the lower mountains of the kingdom. Orin is more in love with the prophecy than who is to fulfill it. [Ralph Fiennes] 

Ronna : (knows English)- Slave of Malora, lover of Orin. Orin thought she could be the Liberator the prophecy spoke of and groomed her into the role, but it wasn’t her. When Malora found out Ronna was pregnant by Orin, she beat the girl so much she lost the baby. Ronna went mad and tried to kill the queens, like Roed had done 6000 years before her. Her first target was her last, for Jareth was visiting Cestral when Ronna attacked. Jareth killed Ronna, but Ronna’s spirit did not move on. [Amy Lee]

Darshna : (does not know English) Born on the day the Underground shook with her twin sister Ismene. Orin groomed them to be the Liberator because of the day of their birth. Both girls failed him so he left them to their fate. Ismene died, Darshna is holding on. [Liv Tyler]

Vieata : Elf from Sendai, now serves with Orin. She doesn’t believe in slavery of anyone. She likes humans and doesn’t trust those she doesn’t know. She is a sister of Cestral and wants to help the Liberator, not necessarily Orin. [Lisa Ling]

Mara : (does not know English) Human, wife of Boin. [Jodie Whittaker]

Boin: (knows English) Human. He and wife Mara are leading an Underground rebellion of their own, using Orin for resources but not trusting him. [Chris Sullivan]

  
Kath and Nadira: Half-Human (does not know English). Twin sisters. Their mother was Fae. Because of this, Nadira is an Aeslin Sage and Kath is a healer. They live in the Human Settlement that Orin created. [Angela Lansbury]

* * *

**Places Underground**

Denobrega : Kingdom of Jareth’s birth. In the north is the capitol of Fen Lear, in the south are the mountains where the human settlement resides on the edge of the Etromorte Sea.

Fen Lear : Capitol city of the kingdom of Denobrega.

Sendai : Kingdom of King Tsojin, birthplace of Troll Queen Cestral. Land of elfish inhabitants, think China, Thailand or Philippines. 

Etromorte: The Dead Sea. The sea is dead to all magic and life. For their culture, the people of the Underground do not bury the dead but send their bodies out to this sea to have an eternal afterlife. The Labyrinth will not travel here for magic is dead. It is the first place Sarah sees when leaving the Labyrinth.

Epsoney : River in Denobrega. Also name of the marshy region of Denobrega where the river flows from the lower mountains out to the Etromorte Sea.

Jovian Sea : Sea edging the land of King Aquainus. The people of this Kingdom are very attuned to sailing and aquatic life. The Labyrinth is going into its waters on its path of destruction.

Moiraech : Kingdom ruled by Troy. 

* * *

**Types of Magic**

Aeslin Sage : (blue) Dreamers who can travel outside themselves and also see Spirits. Sarah, Malora, Nadira, Yanic

Elementals : (yellow) Attuned with things of nature. Jareth, Aquainus

Healers : (green) Corbin, Kath

Seers : (purple) Cestral, Tsojin, Fastred

* * *

**Creatures of the Underground**

Gudgel: Furry creature similar to a groundhog or muskrat that has natural magic in its blood. Because the magic is so strong, when their blood is spilt it can be used by the Fae for them to do things they cannot with their own weaker magic.

Furzaes: Monkey-type creature with butterfly wings. 

Iasgair: wasp insect like creature that hunts magic. Only monarchs and noble Fae can have them. Troy uses them to hunt down.

Luachrach: lizard steed, seen in the Goblin city as creatures the guards ride. Jareth and Sarah use them to travel out of the Labyrinth. Goblins use smaller/juvenile versions of them than those of human size.

Sathe : large lizard with wings, equivalent in size to a clydesdale horse.

Cat : Smyrna is a black cat with blue eyes. She may or may not be a Fae stuck in animal form.

* * *

**Timeline 1993** : (and YES, the days are not actually the real days in 1993)

Wednesday: December 18th : Jareth wakes up at the top of a tree, falls and is knocked unconscious. Roy, the man who tries to rob him, ends up taking him home to his family. Both Roy and his wife Irene believe that Jareth is not of his world. Their niece tells stories of goblins, which makes their son not like Jareth. Their son, Joey, calls Sarah to let her know Jareth is staying with them, which Sarah doesn’t want to believe.

Thursday: December 19th : Sarah has a meeting with Brendon’s teacher. Roy reschedules meeting with Sarah for a job interview for his new house guest. Jareth goes to the library.

Friday: December 20th : Jareth meets Sarah for an interview. Dinner with the Carlsons. Roy and Irene tell Jareth that Brendon is his son. Snowball fight. Council contacts Sarah through the Mirror.

Saturday: December 21st : Boys have their practice for nativity play. Sarah finds Jareth’s Pendant in the pawn shop, solidifying in her mind he is the GK. Sarah has a date with Jareth to see the Messiah, their love kindles. 

Sunday: December 22nd : Nativity play at church, museum visit, sex.

Monday, December 23rd : Jareth starts a new job and learns the meaning of his son’s name. Sarah picks him up from work. Linda and Brendon went to the movies, where Sarah with Jareth picks them up and takes them home. Linda lets Sarah know Jareth knows she knows he is the GK. Donna’s Party. Sarah is drugged. The boys are kidnapped. Jareth takes unconscious Sarah to the Labyrinth.

Tuesday, December 24th : (Day 1/13) Sarah wakes up to find herself in the Labyrinth. Sarah and Jareth wander 6-8 hours to get out of the Labyrinth. 4 hours along shoreline before the sun goes down. 3 hours after that the Isgair comes and Jareth saves Sarah from it. Didymus and Ambrocious meet the Carlson's and take up the quest of helping Sarah. Joey is able to read the book and follow along with Sarah’s progress. Joey catches his cousin Caitlyn reading the book. 

Wednesday, December 25th : (Day 2/13) Dawn, Phaedra attacks Sarah and Jareth but ends up traveling with them to find Sarah the nearest Fae to awaken her magic. 9 hours or so. Shanty 40 min, Orin’s boat 1 hour before the funeral ceremony. Meet Micah and Boin at the tavern.

Thursday, December 26th : (Day 3/13) Morning. Jareth’s been attacked by the spirit of Ronna and tells Sarah of his saving Cestral’s life by stopping Ronna. They learn Orin has gone away. 

Friday: December 27th : (Day 4/13)

Saturday: December 28th : (Day 5/13)

Sunday: December 29th : (Day 6/13)

Monday: December 30th : (Day 7/13)

Tuesday: December 31st : (Day 8/13)


End file.
